


Stay with you forever

by AslansTears



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansTears/pseuds/AslansTears
Summary: [MAJOR SPOILERS]This is my personal change of the ending of Banana Fish. I really wanted to write how it could end in a more heartful way. In other words: Expect some (hopefully) fluffy Asheiji stuff.





	Stay with you forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! My story contains major spoilers, since it begins when the manga-ending would be set.  
> If you don't finished the manga yet and don't want to be spoiled with something, please stop here. 
> 
> For the other Banana Fish Fans: Have fun! I really hope I can bring some light into our hurt hearts ♥ Hope you'll like my story.

_Ash, I‘m waiting for you._   
_I‘ll ever wait for you to come to Japan._   
_Even when I‘m going to wait for years until our reunion… until I could see your beautiful eyes, until I hear your warm voice and I could have you in my arms. Take all the time you need._

_I love you._   
_And I will ever do._

-

12 pm.  
Lunch break.

A tall, young man with blonde hair sits in the library, enjoying a bit free time.  
It‘s calm here, not much people are here this times. The perfect place for this 18 year old guy, reading a historical novel.

The next appointment awaits in a few minutes. Some people from the TV will be there to hold a very important interview with him.   
“Ash-”

The young man stands up, push up his glasses and looks back. He took the book away. “Please, Mr. Jones. I don’t want to be called Ash anymore ..” he whispers and looks away sadly. “I’m Aslan.”

His real name is Aslan Jade Callenreese, but he was mostly known under the pseudonym Ash Lynx. He was a streetgang boss in New York who lead a rebellion against the mafia and found out about the horrendous drug named ‘Banana Fish’. This drug was meant to be used as a war weapon which totally controls people’s minds and destroy their souls.   
But it’s completely exterminated now. Ash and his gang went through the deepest hell in their war against Mafia boss Dino Golzine and his subordinates, but after so many losses, so many splattered blood, they finally won.  
But Ash, who needed to commit so many murders to finish his mission, is now in the hands of the police department. The people who worked as Dinos spies were suspended even so it’s forbidden to Ash to have contact with the people who helped him in his fight before.

He has only one chance to live on now. Usually, murderers like him will be forever stuck in prison without the hope to get free at any time. Aslan himself needs to follow some conditions to have the chance to live free.  
He mustn’t have contact with his former comrades and allies. He mustn’t do any murders everytime or mustn’t hurt someone. Or do anything criminal. The policemen know that Aslan is such a smart guy with an IQ over 200. They know, if he uses his intelligence for good causes, he could be contribute wonderful things to the world.

In change, he needs to swear, that Ash Lynx, the well-known brutal criminal, is gone forever now and this is the thing he needs to submit.

So, if he fulfill all conditions, he could be free at some time. And the most important…. he’ll be able to meet again the sweet japanese boy Eiji Okumura. The most important person in Aslans whole life.

Today, Aslan will reveal the ‘death’ of his former self, Ash Lynx.  
As usual, the blonde doesn’t show any instability for revealing such a thing. This is something he can play perfectly. Inside of him, it goes really deep in his heart and is like, throwing away his former few years. Nothing easy to handle, but literally no one can cover this up like Aslan himself. He could show a cold, unabashed self while having deep pain inside. This is the plan. This is one of the terms of condition. Don’t forget.

Aslan sat down on the seat, the TV team came in, the cameras light on and after a bit, they’re starting.

Today we have a special guest in our broadcast. Ash Lynx, one of the most dangerous young criminals, now in the safe hands of the police, will regret his actions and finally show mercy.

‘The fuck I do’, Aslan thought and show some fake smile.

“Ash. How are you today?”

“What do you think? I’m a prisoner” he answered, with a very robotic voice.

“Public knows you very well for commiting several crimes, for someone who kills people without hesitating. But do you ever feel guilty?”

Aslan waits a moment. His face looks like they want him to feel like an idiot.

“No.” he just said so dry.

“So you don’t want to say more to publicity? You’ve crashed some families, you may took away some fathers from their childs. Any excuses?”

Aslan doesn’t put a face on it.

“Ash did what he needed to do, yeah? But he’s dead now” he answers. Without any emotion.

“So we see a ghost here? Haha, good joke, Ash. But this is a serious topic. Couldn’t you give one excuse for us?”

The blonde looks away.  
What the people don’t see: He has actually strange feelings. He really hates himself for being a murderer. But nothing could change his past anymore.

“Are y’all dumb?! I said, Ash doesn’t exist anymore. Forget about him!”

“What are you going to do now?”

Aslan just stays looking away. “Nothing”  
Then he finally turns in to the camera again. “I’ve said it. Ash did all what he needed to do. He doesn’t need to kill anymore, but everyone who died by his bloody hands deserve nothing more. He won’t regret, but he doesn’t have the need to kill anymore.”

Like every time, Aslan feels that this is the best he could say to get rid of the journalists without breaking the conditions.

The blonde was raised as a killer. He thought every time, that it’s his only fate to be a killer and he would never be another person in his life. He didn’t know for years what other paths could be open, he was just the heir and sex-toy of Papa Dino who need to fulfill missions and murders for the mafia. Then the mystery about Banana Fish began and so Aslan got rebellious. His role, Ash Lynx, became a synonym for brutal and violent crimes.

Eiji was the first person who handled him like a human being with normal feelings. In Eijis closeness, he always calm down. He feel a warmth he never used to feel. Is it love? Sure, kind of. But not just that. There is no person out there about who he cares so much like Eiji.   
So Aslan could never forgive himself when Eiji would die. The japanese is so pure, so kindhearted and he deserves to live a peaceful life. This is what Aslan thought every time.

Before his new prisoner life started, Eiji had to go back to his homeland. Aslan missed it to say goodbye to his precious boy. He missed him after he ran to the airport to see him.   
But he really wants to see him again. It’s like his deepest inner, new wish.

Eiji wrote him an emotional letter and bought him a plane ticket to japan. The young boy who always comforted him wrote so incredible, deep, emotional words what Aslan totally blew away. After all this time, Eiji was in danger, he just wanted to do anything for him. Whenever the blonde prisoner thought about Eijis words, his heartbeat increased and Aslan always felt so lovely hugged by it.  
‘Eiji… After I’m done with this, I come back to you, I swear.’

The interview ended without giving more information by Aslan. He even stopped listening.


End file.
